Cortando vendas
by Victorique
Summary: Se dice que el amor nos vuelve ciegos, nos vuelve incapaces de ver todo el sufrimiento que aquella persona nos causa, nos vuelve incapaces de notar todas esas cosas importantes que fuimos abandonando, tan solo, para que esa persona nos siga amando, tan solo para seguir con un amor falso, que solo es capaz de hacer daño.
1. Chapter 1

**Cortando vendas**

De forma monótona abrí la puerta de mi departamento, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, simplemente siendo iluminada por la poca luz que la cortina dejaba pasar. La ventana estaba un poco abierta y movía suavemente la tela.

Suspire, adentrándome en el lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, la cual rechinaba un poco, deje mi placa en la mesa de la entrada, así como mis llaves.

No me moleste siquiera en encender la luz. ¿Para qué?

Me senté sobre el suelo de mi habitación, cansada, rendida y llena del peor dolor que pudiera imaginar, al menos en a lo que se refiere como dolor no físico… Intentando huir de lo malo que me rodeaba, abrace mis piernas y me hice bolita, como si fuera un armadillo. Mire en silencio al piso, recordando lo que había sucedido, lo había encontrado con alguien más, alguien quien si podía satisfacer sus necesidad y sueños… Y aunque él intento convencerme de que se trataba de un juego, yo no era idiota. No era ciega.

Me sentía sola y completamente destruida.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar de forma repetitiva y alocada. Con lágrimas en los ojos lo saque de mi bolsillo e intente colocar la contraseña del mismo mientras pequeñas gotas caían en la pantalla.

 _"Estúpida coneja… Deja de llorar"_ Repetí en mi mente mientras limpiaba el molesto fluido que salía de mis ojos con la manga de mi uniforme.

Observé mi celular, según las notificaciones tenía 2 llamadas perdidas, 10 mensajes de Pawsapp y 4 en Zoobook.

Eliminé las llamas de mi lista y observe rápidamente los mensajes de Zoobook, la mayoría, por no decir que todos eran videos o imágenes absurdas que cierto mamífero siempre me enviaba sin falta.

Los vería después…

Estaba escapando, no quería leer más absurdas razones que jamás creería, ni intensas confecciones del "amor" que él juraba que me tenía. No quería saber más nada de él.

Podría ser una coneja tonta, pero una infidelidad nunca la perdonaría, después de todo había algo que amaba más que a quien juraba ser mi pareja, eso era yo, por más ególatra y narcisista que sonara.

Observe los chats, habían sido dos mamíferos quienes me habían mensajeando, un zorro y un conejo.

 _"Judy. ¿Estás bien? Finnick me dijo que te vio corriendo mientras llorabas. ¿Paso algo?"_

 _"Tierra llamando a Pelusa"_

 _"¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te silbe sosteniendo una zanahoria o alguna lechuga para que respondas?"_

 _"Responde, me preocupas coneja tonta"_

 _"Te invitó una pizza si respondes"_

 _"Bueno… Dos pizzas y una bebida de tú elección y me estoy arriesgando Pelusa"_

 _"Voy caminó a tú departamento, llego en unos 15 minutos o menos"_

Leí riendo suavemente mientras veía como aquel estúpido zorro se preocupaba tanto por mí y aun así me decía tonterías para nada serías. Parecía difícil de creer ese talento tan absurdo que tenía al hacerme sentir mejor con tan solo un par de mensajes.

Más no respondí sus mensajes. Cuando llegara le contaría todo.

Talle mis ojos, después de haber llorado tanto ambos ardían horrores y mi nariz se encontraba bastante congestionada. Pero aunque Nick me había hecho sentir mejor… En el momento en que volví atrás pequeñas lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

Miré el otro chat no queriendo entrar, no quería más mentiras, no quería más engaños, aunque al menos tan solo eran 3 mensajes. Vaya que lo preocupaba.

Entre al chat, mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos intentando calmarme.

 _"Amor, entendiste mal, nosotros solo somos amigos, era mentira lo que viste"_

 _"Tú sabes que eres lo más valioso de mi vida y adoro estar contigo"_

 _"Vamos amor. ¿Qué te parece pasar una buena noche como disculpa? Un buen hotel, comida gourmet y tú conejito tan seductor"_

Me enfurecí… ¿Después de lo que había hecho ahora me preguntaba si quería ir a acostarme con él? ¿Tan baja me cree?

Respondí sacando todo mi enojo, le reclame por cada cosa que me había hecho daño, por cada momento en el que había estado jugando conmigo y con mis sentimientos, por aquellas veces en que me hacía sentir tan insignificante y pequeña que terminaba sintiéndome mal conmigo misma, odiándome por ser como era y deseando ser mejor, intentando siempre mostrarle mi mejor lado, aun si él me ignoraba o me tomaba poco en serio.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Desde que había comenzado a salir con él había descuidado muchas cosas de mi vida.

Mis quejas fueron tanto que había terminado escribiendo una biblia y antes de que pudiera decir algo en su defensa, lo bloqueé, no sin antes decirle que habíamos terminado.

Como si fuera por un tonto y absurdo instinto fui directo a donde se encontraba mi álbum de fotos, fotos de él… De nuestro tiempo juntos… Todos esos buenos recuerdos tirados al caño.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, me sentía partida por la mitad y demasiado sola… ¿En serio todos los sacrificios que había hecho por él habían sido en vano? ¿En serio la paciencia que le tenía cuando era apático conmigo había sido en vano? ¿Nunca supo valorarme?

Me levante del piso, dejando mi celular sobre la cama, mientras que yo me dirigía al baño, necesitaba lavar mi rostro, quitar esa expresión tan triste y deplorable que se reflejaba en el espejo. Con mis patas eche algo de agua tibia a mi cara. La sensación era reconfortante.

Mi puerta sonó, seguramente se trataba de Nick.

Abrí… Qué inesperada y gran sorpresa cuando me percaté de que no se trataba de él. Frente a mi tenía a un conejo, realmente no era necesario describir su aspecto o decir su nombre, no era necesario ni siquiera recordarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté de la forma más cortante y sin duda expresando todo mi odio hacia él.

— No podemos terminar, yo te amo eres todo en mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti —excusó, fingiendo una absurda excusa, excusa que jamás le creería.

— ¿Me amas? ¿Qué no puedes vivir sin mí? ¡Por favor! ¡Si eso fuera cierto en un maldito principio no me habrías engañado! —grité furiosa, sin importarme siquiera si los vecinos estarían escuchando.

— Fue un error amor, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo —continuo mintiendo, era bueno actuando tristeza que no sentía.

— ¡No me vuelvas a decir así! Tú y yo no somos nada, nunca volveremos a serlo así que lárgate —lo empuje hacía atrás, era una hermosa ventaja ser más fuerte que él y sino fuera porque soy muy respetuosa, ya lo hubiera golpeado.

— Vamos cariño, ahora estás muy confundida, podemos arreglar las cosas con un poco de diver… —olvidando mi pensamiento anterior lo cachetee con la mayor fuerza posible, observando como aquel conejo se quedaba en blanco.

— ¡Largo! —grite como última advertencia.

— Va... Vamos, y-yo sé que me amas mucho… No… —su voz titubeó, mientras que solo era capaz de observarlo con odio.

—Ya la escuchaste, largo —sorprendiéndonos a ambos Nick apareció a nuestro lado, mirando con furia al conejo. ¿Cuánto tenía allí?

Sin más que decir, se largó. No sin antes observar con ojos de odio a mi amigo. Era un idiota. Pero yo había sido el doble por dejarme seducir por sus palabras bonitas.

Toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía la había usado en aquel momento y ahora me sentía temblar, mis piernas me fallaban, así como era capaz de sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban con volver.

— N-Nick… —susurre caminando lentamente hasta él para hundir mi rostro en su pecho o al menos hasta donde alcanzaba. Como si fuera premeditado, él me abrazó y sin decir ni una palabra se quedó a mi lado mientras lloraba.

Tan solo era capaz de sentir su pata en mi espalda acariciándola suavemente. Tan solo era capaz de escuchar mis lamentos. No sé en qué momento él me cargo y me llevo hasta dentro de la habitación.

Me sentía patética…

— Gracias Nick… —susurre una vez que ya no pude llorar más.

— Lo haría sin falta las veces que fueran necesarias. —expreso él, no con su tono de siempre, sino con uno más dulce.

— ¿Aun si eso significa que te llene de lágrimas y mocos? —era bastante vergonzoso, pero era lo que había sucedido.

— Siempre puedo darte a lavar mi ropa —reí, ese tipo de risas que te sacan después de haber llorado.

— Tuche —limpiando con mis mangas mi cara voltee a verlo y sonreí.

— Tú cara parece como si hubieras comido algo que te dio alergia —ambos reímos ante aquel comentario, yo sin duda golpee a Nick en el hombro— Ve a lavarte la cara Pelusa, mientras yo preparo nuestra cena especial —curiosa lo mire. ¿Había traído comida?

No pregunté, era mil veces mejor no saber con qué sorpresa saldría y cerrando la puerta del baño comencé a lavar de nuevo mi rostro, esta vez con el agua más fría posible para bajar la hinchazón que Nick había dicho que tenía, no me quise ni siquiera ver en el espejo.

Aunque había terminado de lavar mi rostro, no salí del baño, me quede de pie frente a la puerta un momento, pensando… Me sentía culpable. Por culpa de quien juraba ser mi novio me había alejado de aquel zorro, tanto que había renunciado a que fuéramos compañeros de equipo.

Me deje lavar tanto el cerebro por él que había perdido lo más importante en mi vida… A mi mejor amigo.

— ¡Zanahorias! ¡La cena esta lista! —escuché desde fuera de la puerta así como un pequeño toque con la pata.

Abrí y salí, observando como Nick había puesto en la pequeña mesa que tenía una pizza, unas cervezas y jugos de varios sabores.

— ¿En qué momento…? —pregunte incrédula de lo que mis ojos veían.

— Un mago nunca revela sus secretos Zanahorias, eso deberías saberlo. —me giño el ojo sonriente y coqueto. Zorro astuto. — ¡Ahora a comer que se enfría la pizza! —siguiendo su orden nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer, me percaté de que era la pizza de vegetales que tanto me gustaba salir a comer con él… Bueno, al menos antes de que me alejara tanto de Nick.

— Sabes Nick… Fui una tonta… Por dejarme influenciar tanto por aquel idiota… Te abandoné y ni siquiera te di una explicación pero… Aun así tú… Estas aquí… Seguro debes pensar que soy una terrible amiga… —con terror no pude voltear a verlo hasta que había terminado de hablar.

— Sé que eres medio torpe e inocente Zanahorias, no tienes por qué culparte se eso, son cosas del pasado, algún día te las cobrare, por ahora anímate un poco y disfruta —acercando su pata a mí me golpeo justo en la frente haciendo que de mi boca saliera un pequeño quejido de dolor.

— Gracias Nick… —susurre mientras cubría con una pata donde él me había golpeado.

El resto de la noche Nick estuvo conmigo haciéndome compañía y torturándome un poco mientras veíamos películas de terror.

Tal vez el amor me había cegado, olvidándome de lo más importante, incluso olvidándome de mi propio bienestar, pero… Ahora me alegraba haber abierto los ojos y compartir con alguien que si se merecía pasar momentos felices y difíciles a su lado…

Aunque sea solo siendo mejores amigos...

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _Uff... Hum... ¿Qué decir? Primero que nada muchas gracias a quien vaya a leer esto, este pequeño escrito que salio de una mala noche de bajón, que la verdad había comenzando como una forma de desahogarme y termino como desahogo productivo._

 _Así que espero que lo disfrutran y si los desanimo u algo así, lo siento mucho._

 _Escribir esto me puso a meditar bastante, porque creo que hay muchas personas que en cuanto se enamoran de alguien pierden todo el sentido común y se alejan de todos quienes para esa persona eran importantes, incluso hasta llegando a abandonarse a ellos mismos y solo siendo capaces de pensar en el bienestar de tu pareja, aun si esta no pone el mismo valor en tí. En fin._

 _En mis clases de arte aprendi que muchas veces los artistas (de cualquier tipo) utilizan su arte como terapia, digamos que esta fue mi pequeña terapia :3_

 _De nuevo muchas gracias por leer~_


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin, la verdad me costo bastante hacer este capitulo si les soy honesta, más que nada por el hecho de que los sentimientos que tenia cuando escribi el primer capitulo era bastante fuertes y sentía que nada de lo que escribia quedaba acorde, pero anoche andaba medio sentimental y musica melancolica ayudo bastante así que si quieren leer con algo de musica de ese estilo, adelante.

Tambien quiero aclarar que sera lo ultimo que escriba de esta fanfic que aunque disfrute hacerlo, no quiero darle un final cerrado, al menos no aun, lo siento por eso chicos/chicas.

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales a...**_

Guest: me alegra mucho que te gustara el primer capitulo y si puedes leer este, seria un honor.

Rene18: Se que me dijiste que la trama tenia potencial, pero como dije, es algo que hice en un arrebato de desquitar lo que sentía y en cierto porcentaje me estoy plasmando de como me siento, así que no soy capaz de verle avance a la trama por mis propios ojos. Pero en serio me alegra mucho que te gustara como se fue desarrollando la cosa, espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

Mr. S.D.G.A.F: Muchas gracias por leer y bueno, aqui hay otro capitulo, espero que te agrade y puedas leerlo.

Makarov Fox: Que bueno que te gustara la narración en primera persona a mi igual me agrada mucho hacerla y sip, Nick nunca la dejaria sola.

alias katsuhimoro: Son cosas que muchas veces pasan a veces tenemor que ser Judy y otras mas Nick, pero aunque no actuemos de la misma forma estar al lado o decir alguna palabra para animar a esa persona o darse a respetar como persona es lo que importa. Muchas gracias por leer y si tienes el tiempo, gracias por leer este capitulo.

The Chronicler Fox: Para no hacerla de largo, muchas de las cosas dichas en el anterior capitulo y este, son por las que he pasado, algunas algo exageradas, otras no tanto, pero bueno, quiero creer que a todos les llega a suceder algo así, aunque espero y este exagerando lo que digo. Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo y tambien el doble de gracias por Betear este capitulo "Nos has salvado estamos agradecidos(?"

Zoo Zone: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

Un enorme saludo para todos y comenzamos...

* * *

 **Cortando vendas 2**

Era tan extraño, tan molesto y a la vez tan doloroso, como a pesar de tu frialdad, de tu indiferencia ante mí y todas esas veces que te escabulliste de mi presencia al darte cuenta de la pésima decisión que habías tomado, cada vez que te veía caminar por la comisaría saltando, sonriendo o con apariencia seria, era imposible que mis ojos no se desviaran hacía ti. Era inevitable que mi corazón que acelerara y que una suave sonrisa melancólica apareciera en mi rostro, sonrisa que siempre borraba de mi rostro y mirada que siempre regresaba a mi aburrida vida detrás de un escritorio, solo, simplemente transcribiendo viejos archivos.

Me parecía absurdo como el animal que había cambiado mi vida, quien ante mis ojos se había vuelto un sendero de luz, se había marchado sin siquiera voltear a ver hacía atrás.

Más aún continuaba confiando, de que ella podría percatarse de que era un mamífero con sentimientos, que obviamente sufriría por la pérdida de una de las cosas más importantes de su vida. Pero no.

Después de todo ella no era la excepción y yo había sido un tonto por creer que podía confiar con los ojos cerrados que no se marcharía y que estaríamos combatiendo al crimen codo con codo, todo eran simples ilusiones absurdas de un torpe e incrédulo zorro.

Aunque quise renunciar a mis sentimientos sobre ella, mil y un veces me cuestioné como se encontraría, si sería feliz con la decisión que había tomado, si, aunque fuera tan sólo una fugaz vez se preguntaría por mí o extrañaba aquellos buenos momentos que habíamos vivido juntos, pero mis interrogantes jamás se habían logrado responder.

Tallé mis ojos con notable cansancio, las largas jornadas de trabajo que me habían estado tocando, no tenían piedad y se encontraban pasando factura. Después de todo, tenía meses desde los que mis servicios en el ZPD eran simplemente en el área de escritorios.

Observé mi celular, mi horario acaba de terminar, así que sin preocupación acomodé los archivos a mi alrededor, apagué el monitor y me dispuse a salir, no sin antes pasar a marcar mi salida. El lugar estaba casi vacío. Pequeñas ventajas de salir una hora más tarde que todos los demás.

Comencé mi caminata, camino a mi pequeño y viejo departamento, tenía planeado que apenas llegara recalentaría la comida que me había sobrado ayer y vería que de emocionante había en la televisión. Simplemente, deseaba descansar, distraer esos pensamientos de cómo se encontraría aquella torpe coneja a la que alguna vez había catalogado como "mi mejor amiga".

Me tumbe al sofá, no sin antes lanzar un largo suspiro, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que nos habíamos separado, pero aun, cada vez que mi mente la recordaba algo dentro de mi pecho dolía y sufría. Extrañaba las salidas a comer, las bromas que siempre la hacían molestar, las veces que capturamos criminales y sobre todo, extrañaba esa sonrisa que ponía cuando le contaba un mal chiste del que nadie se reiría jamás.

Algo dentro de mi pantalón vibró. Un mensaje me había llegado, donde se alcanzaba a leer "Finnick" desde la pantalla de bloqueo, más no leí el contenido, simplemente lo deje allí, más de rato lo leería y tal vez saldría a algún bar cercano a beber alguna cerveza.

Canal tras canal cambiaba en mi antiguo televisor, noticias, escándalos de artistas, deportes, programas absurdos, comerciales, telenovelas malas. Era lo que podía encontrar, nada que satisficiera mi necesidad de entretenimiento, lo que me había llevado a tomar mi celular y al fin leer la tontería que seguramente aquel fennec me había mandado.

" _¿Te peleaste con la coneja? Acabo de verla corriendo mientras parecía que estaba llorando, casi la atropella un venado en bicicleta"_

Algo dentro de mí sintió la necesidad de ir corriendo hacia ella, para apoyarla en lo que necesitara y otra parte de mí se decía que no molestara, que yo ya no era nada dentro de su vida. Pero no podía simplemente dejarla.

 _"Judy. ¿Estás bien? Finnick me dijo que te vio corriendo mientras llorabas. ¿Pasó algo?"_

Escribí el primer mensaje, dudando un poco sobre si enviarlo o no, e incluso transcribiéndolo tantas veces para sonar lo más 'formal' posible.

No hubo respuesta o tal vez el minuto que había esperado se había vuelto eterno.

Continúe enviando mensajes, uno después de otro, en algún punto ella respondería.

 _"Tierra llamando a Pelusa"_

 _"¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te silbe sosteniendo una zanahoria o alguna lechuga para que respondas?"_

 _"Responde, me preocupas coneja tonta"_

 _"Te invito una pizza si respondes"_

 _"Bueno… Dos pizzas y una bebida de tú elección y me estoy arriesgando Pelusa"_

Cinco… Diez… Quince minutos habían pasado y no obtenía respuesta, por más que ella me odiara o no quisiera hablarme al menos diría algo, la conocía… o eso creía yo. No era el tipo de mamífera que dejaría a los demás con la preocupación.

No pude esperar más y antes de salir corriendo de mí departamento escribí un último mensaje.

 _"Voy camino a tú departamento, llego en unos 15 minutos o menos"_

Me detuve simplemente a comprar las pizzas que había prometido y la bebida que sabía que a esa coneja le gustaría. No estaba seguro si lo aceptaría pero sin importar qué, haría lo posible por animarla, aunque eso significara hacerla enojar y sobre todo… Esperaba que nada grave le hubiera pasado, pues nunca me había respondido.

Apenas entré al departamento un par de gritos llamaron mi atención, un grito molesto y sobre todo, roto.

" **¡No me habrías engañado!"** fue lo único que mis oídos alcanzaron a escuchar mientras que con sigilo subía las escaleras. Conforme la discusión progresaba entendía con claridad lo que ocurría, no quería espiar, pero Judy parecía tener todo bajo control y me parecía mejor que ella se encargara de sacar todo su enojo, aunque ganas de golpear a aquel patán no me faltaban.

Algo pasó mientras me distraía un momento en mis pensamientos, simplemente volviendo mi concentración en el momento en que el estruendo de una cachetada llegaba a mis tímpanos y vaya golpe se había llevado aquel conejo, tan fuerte que hasta yo lo había disfrutado.

No aguante mas y dejando las cosas que cargaba de lado de interpuse entre él y Judy, reclamando firmemente que se largara.

Apenas él se fue, pude ver lo único que había logrado romper por completo mi corazón. Aquella torpe coneja temblaba como si fuera gelatina y sus ojos se iban llenando rápidamente de lágrimas, lágrimas que no soltó hasta que se encontró en mi pecho siendo abrazada por mí. Era imposible ser indiferente con la mamífera que más quería en el mundo, aun si ella lo había sido conmigo, yo siempre sacrificaría todo por su bienestar.

Llanto tras llanto fue lo que salía de ella, siendo incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna además de sus fuertes sollozos. La cargué hasta dentro de su departamento.

Aunque pocos momento después parecía más tranquila y agradecida por lo que había hecho, me fue incapaz dejarla sola. Era una coneja muy torpe y demasiado sentimental, aparte, aun debíamos comer la pizza que había comprado para ella.

— Sabes Nick… Fui una tonta… Por dejarme influenciar tanto por aquel idiota… Te abandoné y ni siquiera te di una explicación pero… Aun así tú… Estas aquí… Seguro debes pensar que soy una terrible amiga… —Sus palabras me habían recordado aquella vez en que debajo de un viejo puente ella había pedido disculpas por sus errores y había llorado ante mí, justo como en esta ocasión, sólo que ahora sus lágrimas habían sido gastadas para reparar su roto corazón, después de que aquel idiota la engañara y quisiera venir y hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todo ese rencor y dolor me lo tragué, suficiente había sufrido, para que ahora yo le gritara en la cara lo cruel que había sido conmigo por preferir y hacerle caso a un ególatra. La perdoné, no sin antes tomar un poco de venganza golpeando con mi pata su frente.

Era imposible olvidar los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, era imposible dejarla sola, me era simplemente imposible renunciar al estúpido amor que sentía por ella. Si, amor. Un sentimiento que jamás podría ella corresponder y que yo tendría que tragarme toda la vida.

Simplemente podríamos ser amigos y aunque yo me mintiera aceptaba, en cierto modo, que ella enamorándose de mí era como pedirle peras al olmo. Las conejas jamás se enamorarían de un zorro.

La observé, mientras que abrazada de un cojín veía el televisor para distraerse de todo lo que había pasado en el día. Tan hermosa, tan única y tan inalcanzable. Esa era Judy.

No podría compartir una vida a su lado como algo más que amigos.


End file.
